Big Time Domination
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Kendall needs to be dominated. Now. He cooks up a surprise that Logan can't refuse. Does it work? Read to find out! MEGA SLASH ALERT! male on male action! dont read if you dont like! you've been warned. Kogan fic, with a hint of Jarlos  Rate/Review!


**o.e.. I had an idea for another fic.. and that fell through ._. so heres one while i rethink it. oh! and by the way! :3 **

**Special thanks to: XxxAnimaniacxxX, JillEsterNapier91, MarissaLeeC, Love and Peace Forever, Ireland Maslow, and couellette, MaddyB3, comics lover, I Love Carlos Pena Jr, Storylover158, and Sum1cooler for reviewing my stories! You're all so nice, and told me how to improve, so heres my way of thanking you. :3 all these authors are exTREMELY nice! you should ALL go look at them :3**

_**Prologue:**_

_Everyone thought Kendall would be the dominant one. That he'd be the top in the bedroom. Those people would be wrong._

_When he got home, he wanted nothing more then be submissive and be fucked. hard. By none other then his boyfriend Logan. In the shower, on the floor, On the couch, or even In the closet just as long as he was fucked._

_Logan was the oppisite. Everyone thought he'd be the one to give up everything for his boyfriend. They'd be wrong. He wanted nothing more then give Kendall what he wanted. He'd do it anywhere, as long as he did the fucking. In their bed, on the kitchen table, and on the coffee table, just as long as he could make Kendall moan his name, and walk funny the next day._

**Actual story:**

Kendall walked through the apartment of 2J and found Carlos, James, and Logan all on the couch. He took his seat beside Logan and silently watched tv with them.

"Blondie." Teased James, breaking the silence between the boys. "Tan line." Said Kendall, looking over at the pretty boy, smirking. Logan got off the couch and stretched.

Kendall gave Logan a light slap on the rear, making a smile creep over both of their faces. "Easy tiger," Said Logan, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a drink from the fridge. "The walls have ears." Said Logan, rejoining the group on the couch.

"They can wear earmuffs." said Kendall, leaning over and biting Logan's neck, elicting a moan from the smaller boy. Logan quickly came to his senses and pulled away. "Sorry sexy," he said, kissing Kendall's forehead, "I need to read."

And with that, Logan left the room, leaving three boys on the couch. An evil grin crept over Kendall's face. '_I'll have to bring the fucking to him.' _thought Kendall. "I'm going out for a bit, anyone need anything from the store?" Asked Kendall, getting off the couch. Carlos shook his head along with with James. Seeing the head shakes, Kendall walked out of the apartment of 2J, and drove to the convenience store. The blonde walked in and loaded up his shopping cart with things for his little "_surprise" _he had planned for Logan. He picked up some strawberries, some bananas, and some blueberries. He grabbed a canister of squirtable whip cream, knowing he'd need it instead of the tub. "_they're never going to be used at this rate_." Thought Kendall, puting them in the shopping cart.

He was on his way to the check out counter, when he passed the "toy" section, the small section with a few things to pick up to keep the kids quiet. He shifted through all the things he didnt need, ad quickly found what he wanted. Handcuffs. The ones that were made for kids, that had four keys. he quickly picked up four, and put them in the cart.

After everything was paid for, he got in the car, and went back the the Palmwoods. When he got into the apartment, he put the bags oto the counter. Carlos quickly perked off the couch and began poking through the bags, earning a slap on the hand from Kendall "Mine." He snapped. Carlos just sighed, "Just fruit." Kendall quickly picked up the bag with the handcuffs and said, "Yep, just fruit!"

"Carlos, would you put the fruit up, I have to get going." Said Kendall, smiling as his plan unraveled. "Why cant you, where are you going?" Carlos asked, slightly tilting his head. "Oh, I thought you werent going to the Jennifer's party." Hearing this, Carlos grabbed his helmet and ran out the door.

James leaned onto the counter, crossing his arms. "There isnt a party is there?" Kendall smiled and put the bag on the counter. "Yes, and no. There's a party, just not the Jennifer's. He'll be looking for them for hours." James laughed, and said, "So, how long do I have to stay out?" Kendall thought for a moment and said, "Two hours?"

James held out his hand. "Gimme the keys then." Kendall quickly fumbled in his pockets, and gave James the keys. "Use a condom." James teased, walking out of the door.

When James was out of the apartment, there was on more thing to do. What would get Logan out of the apartment for ong enough to get everythig ready? A spark occured in his head and he smiled ear to ear.

He walked into their shared room and saw Logan in his favorite spot, the only unoccupied corner hunched over, reading. '_Perfect_' thought Kendall. He always liked Logan being in that spot, it made surprises easier.

He kneeled down, and kissed Logan's neck. "I have a suprise for you." Logan looked up from his book and and asked, "And that'd be?" Kendall quickly said, "Oh, no no no Logan, you have to buy me Fruit Smackers from the lobby to get this suprise." Logan quickly shut his book, not even caring about his place. The brunette grabbed some quarters off the nightstand and ran out of the room.

Kendall smiled to himself, his plan was done. All he had to do was set up.

(_This part is set on Logan, so its a surprise to everyone.)_

Logan quickly began rushed to the stairs and ran down to the lobby. The pale boy rushed over to the vending machine, about to put a quarter in it, and noticed what it said. "$4.00" under Fruit Smackers. He groaned to himself when he noticed Katie walking into the lobby from the pool. The brunnette ran over to the smaller girl and quickly said, "Katie, can I borrow four dollars?" Katie looked at the vending machine and groaned to herself. "Bitter's is getting outragious." She said, walking to the vending machine, reaching a hand in stealing one. "Thanks.." he said, running away from the vending machine.

The small boy realized that he took the stairs when the elevator was alot better. After he got into the elevator he quickly punched in 2J's floor number, and rushed out as soon as the door opened. The "suprise" was eating away at him. He had to know.

He slung open the door, rushed in, and slammed the door behind him. He ran to their room, slipping at the turn. He was treated to a surprise alright. There Kendall was, naked. His wrists and ankles handcuffed to the corners of the bed. Whip cream covering his nipples and the head of his member, which was fully erect. A banana slice on top of his member, and two blueberrys on his nipples.

Logan smiled at what was on his stomach, the words: _"Fuck me." _he walked to the vulnerable boy on the bed, picked off a blueberry off his nipple, and popped it in his mouth. Logan looked down and realized Kendall wasnt saying anything because he a single strawberry in his mouth. Logan bent down, biting the fruit, licking Kendall's lips as he did so. After it was eaten, he discarded the stub on the nightstand. quickly, Logan dived onto Kendall's nipple, licking off the whip cream, making the blonde boy scream out in need, bucking his hip.

"Eager?" Logan said, getting off Kendall's chest. All Kendall could do was nod, he needed to get off. Now.

"Logie.. Please." Kendall whined. "Oh, no. You're going to have to beg better then that." Said Logan, moving to Kendall's other nipple.

"Logie, fuck me. Fuck me with your huge cock. M-make me yell out your name. Just fuck me!" Kendall said, bucking his hips again. Logan got off Kendall's chest, and kissed Kendall's cheek. He brought up his fingers to the blonde's lip. "Suck." Logan said in a dark voice. Kendall quickly took the digits into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the fingers.

After Logan deemed his fingers ready, he pulled them out, and got between the boys legs. He pushed his middle finger into Kendall's entrance, making Kendall grunt out in pleasure. After Logan was knuckle deep, he pulled out a little and pressed back in. He leaned down, and sucked the banana slice and whip cream off Kendall's member, silently shuddering at the semi-sweet taste because of the pre-cum that was mixed in.

Logan added another finger, and began scissoring his fingers, stretching the ring of muscle. "Logie.." Said Kendall, pressing himself down onto the Logan's fingers. "Alright Kendall, hope your ready." Said Logan, spitting on his hand and lubing up his member.

Without warning, Logan slammed his entire nine inch shaft into Kendall, making the blonde throw back his head in pleasure. Kendall loved when Logan was rough. Logan pulled out untill only to slam back in again. "You like that?" Said Logan, giving Kendall's ass a hard slap. 

"Yes!" Gasped Kendall. Logan picked up his pace, pulling out and slamming back into Kendall as fast as he could manage. "Logan!" Grunted Kendall when Logan hit his sweet spot dead on. _"Found it." _Thought Logan. Logan quickly pulled out and hit the spot three times in quick succestion, making Kendall groan below him.

Kendall let out a yell, bucking his hips, cumming all over his stomach covered in the whip cream Logan intentionally left there. Feeling Kendall's muscle clench around him, Logan lost it no sooner then Kendall did, cumming deep into Kendall.

Logan slowly pulled out of the taller boy, wiped a line out of the cum covered whip cream on Kendall, and licked it off his fingers.

After Logan unlocked Kendall from the bed, they got cleaned up and dressed before Carlos and James came through the door. "So how was the party?" Said Kendall.

"Bad." pouted Carlos, poking out his lower lip. James kissed his forehead. "I'll make you feel better." Logan's eyes widened. "You two are together?" James smirked and said, "After I found out what you two were doing, I didnt want to be left out." Kendall and Logan let out twin "Awhs."

James and Carlos ran out of the room, already unbuckling their pants, and Kendall leaned over and whispered into Logan's ear. "They might be together," Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, "but they'll never be a boyfriend as good as you." Logan blushed and pressed their lips together. "Thanks for the suprise." Kendall smiled and said, "Next time I top." Logan stuck out his tongue, "In your dreams."

**o.o This souded aLOT better in my head ._. I would have had this posted last night, but my "N" key is on the fritz ._. I have to smash it to get it to work, so I copied and ctrl+v'd it alot ._. Hope everyone likes it! My next fic should be out by wednesday if all goes right. o-o Oh! and please over look that an event doesn't go with the main idea xD Kendall's in the store and talks about the whip cream, but in the story that that actually happens, Logan bottoms ._. so it doesnt fit. But i like the humor! so please over look it :c i'll be better from now on x_x**


End file.
